Monobear! What are you doing in my school!
by JasminePayne
Summary: When Jessamine and her English class are about to leave for the weekend, they figure out that Monobear decided to by their school and now they are suck in his cruel game. Who will come out alive? Who will betray who? Who should you trust? What happens when feelings of love come in? What happens when you so happen to be the suspect of tons of murders? Figure out in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Jessamine's POV

I was in class of English. The last class for the day. I was so happy. I got to go home! Tomorrow is a PA day so today was like a Friday. We were making a chart for Alliterations, Metaphors, and Similes. We had to look for all of those things in the story we were going to read. I finished and me and Alex were taking. She was my best friend (I have a lot of best friends) and we got along perfectly like a corn on a cob. I always compare thins to food. Anyways, we were talking about anime.

"Have you meet Aquarius boyfriend?" Alex asked me. I shock me head. She gasped. She was going to fangirl. She was a HUGE fan of Fairytale.

"He is actually very good looking!" She exclaimed.

"You mean hot." I said, since Aquarius said he was hot.

"Maybe." She said.

"I wanted to watch Dangan Ronpa but I couldn't. I had to take care of my little brother and sister." I said.

"You're like becoming a fan of Dangan Ronpa." She pointed out.

"I can't deny that now." Then a thought came to mind. "OH MY GOSH! What if Monobear just appeared in front of us and exclaiming that this was his academy now and that we were the students in it!" I exclaimed. Her mouth grew an 'O' shape.

"I would probably cry." She said.

"I probably would accept if we were allowed Wattpad." I said. She nodded.

"But you could communicate with the outside world threw that and then Monobear will probably explode this place with us inside." She explained.

"I KNOW! But I still need Wattpad." I said.

"I'll be back." The teacher said. She left the classroom and we all just burst in laughter. We all kind of laughed in random moments. Then I saw a teddy bear jump in the air and land on my desk. I leanded on my chair a bit to much. I fell and hit my head against a desk. It hurt, yeah but it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be I looked at the teddy bear. Well, let me change that. Monobear was on my desk. I grew wide eyed.

"NOOO!" Alex cried. Most of the people were confused except for Alex, Andrew, Mark and I. This is what happens when you get overly obessed with an anime! I keep writing 'Monobear is going to get you' in my notebook. People thought I was weird but now, yeah. I'm going to be their salvation.

"Hello everybody! All of you are now accepted to my Academy!" Monobear exclaimed happyly in Japonese. For some reason, I understood what he said perfectly.

"Shit." Andrew said. I turned to him.

"My exact words precisely." I exclaimed. I looked at Monobear. "Monobear, I don't want to go to your academy. Could I go home now?" I asked. He laughed. His laugh was very creppy.

"OF COURSE NOT!" He exclaimed. "You're all stuck here for eternity!" He exclaimed.

I could only hear the sobs of Alex. I comforted her. This will be a long day at school.

"Can I at least eat the cafeteria food?" I asked. They had such good food.

"Yes! Once you get to your rooms!" Monobear said. He was one creppy bear.

"Why is a bear talking?" Austin asked.

"I'm Monobear! Not a stuffed teddy bear!" Monobear exclaimed. He got off of my desk and went to the teachers desk.

"But I didn't saw a teddy bear. I just said a bear." Austin said. Oh shit.

"Well, Austin, I'm called Monobear. Only use that name from now." Monobear said.

"Alright. Monobear, why are you talking?" Austin asked.

"Because I can!" Monobear exclaimed.

"Wait, Monobear, where is our teacher? Did you kill her? What about the rest of the school? what did you do?" I asked.

"Oh, I just let the rest go. And I kind of did kill your teacher!" He smiled.

"KIND OF?!" Madison exclaimed.

"Well, I just gave her a special gift." He said.

"THAT GIFT WAS DEATH! HOW IS THAT A GIFT?!" Jared exclaimed.

"I think that is a lovely gift and now, let's get started!" Monobear exclaimed.

"Wait! You only have do 16 students for this Academy thing!" Andrew quickly said.

"That is why I am offering a special party for the people here!" He exclaimed.

"Oh no. I don't want to be part of this please." Mark said. I smiled.

"Same here." I said.

"Alright. Those who don't want to go, please stand and go to the classroom next door." He said. I stood up and went to the door. I looked around and saw Alex, Kate, Andrew, Mark and Andre stand up. I smiled. 5 souls are saved, for now. I opened the door and went to room next door. I saw people walking to a classroom. I felt so bad for those poor souls.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the classroom with the people there. I was with Alex and Kate. Alex was paranoid. She couldn't believe the whole thing. I couldn't either but I'm trying to get the best of this situation. I could tell that the people not similar with the anime was very confused. I saw Andrew explaining something to Andre. Kate was listening over the conversation. I stood up and went to the door. I tried to open it. It didn't. Alright. I guess I could try later. Then I heard a blood curling scream. I covered my ears in desperation to erase the scream. Obviously, it didn't leave but I tried to ignore it as I still had my ears covered. When I thought it stopped, I uncovered my ears. I slowly walked to Alex but then another scream came. I covered my ears once again. I stayed like that until my arms got tired. Then I let go of my ears. I saw people come in the classroom. The other people from my classroom came. Not everybody came in. I saw people in tears and crying and some were being dragged in.

"NO! Let me go! Chloe!" Jared shouted. He was being dragged in by Austin and James. I looked and saw that people were missing. No. Did Monobear really...? He wouldn't.

"Hello everybody! I hope you guys are ready now! I got the whole school sealed locked and nobody can leave. I have already arranged your rooms and now you may go explore!" He exclaimed. Then he disappeared.

"WAIT!" I exclaimed. But it was already too late. He was gone and the door opened. Jared was on the ground, crying. I didn't want to leave yet. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want anything of this to happen.

"Jessamine, could you help me find my room?" Alex asked. I nodded and we walked out of the room. I could tell Alex had a lot to process. Now, we had to worry about getting killed.

Wait, Monobear didn't explain about the game. What did he had in mind? Wait, he was supposed to be dead. He died in the last episode. What?! I thought about that and concentrated. Why wouldn't he explain first? Everything was so confusing. We reached Alex's room and I saw that the rooms already looked like bedroom.

"Holy Mother of Pink Highlighter." I exclaimed. Alex laughed. She sat down on her bed and looked at me.

"Do you think we will ever be able to get out of here?" She asked. I looked at her.

"That is hard to say." I simply said. She looked down. I went into the hallway and saw that my room was in the drama classroom. I walked to it and went in. Everything was there but I felt like something was missing. I saw that the computer and the radio and the stereo was gone.

Andrew came in my room and I turned around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

'This is my room." He said. I walked out the room and looked at the sign. It said it was Andrew and my room. "I guess you are my roomie." He said.

"You better not try to kill me." I demanded.

"Attention! Everybody to room 202!" Monobear said threw the speakers around the school.

"Let's go." He said. I followed behind him, making sure he didn't try anything.


End file.
